There is conventionally known a cartridge including a toner storage chamber, a developing chamber, and a conveying unit (see Patent Document 1). The developing chamber accommodates therein a developing roller configured to carry toner conveyed from the storage chamber through an opening. The conveying unit is configured to convey toner in the storage chamber toward the developing chamber. In the cartridge, the conveying unit includes a rotatable shaft, a conveying sheet attached to the shaft, and a seal member having a base end portion attached to the shaft and a free end portion configured to block the opening. Rotation of the shaft peels off the seal member from a wall forming the opening to open the opening, and rotationally moves the conveying sheet to convey the toner in the storage chamber toward the developing chamber.